


War of Lust and Chaos

by Shuichi_Kaede_Saihara_Akamatsu



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, i didn;t actually write this, it was a dare shush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi_Kaede_Saihara_Akamatsu/pseuds/Shuichi_Kaede_Saihara_Akamatsu
Summary: I did this off a dare okay? give me a breakuse this site to generate the story http://fanficmaker.com/





	War of Lust and Chaos

Dear Dangan Ronpa fans,

Like many of you I was really,really pissed off by what they just did to us.  
How they treated Kaito Momota was absolutely unforgivable.  
I thought it was a joke at first, a dream sequence. But no, they actually did it. They actually did THAT to Kaito Momota. I was absolutely outraged. How could they do that? Kaito Momota is one of the most favorite characters of all time. He should NOT be treated like that.  
I have thus written a story about how they should be treated. A proper example of writing and respecting Kaito Momota!

* * *

  
  
Everyone who looked could see there was a undeniably, ravenous animal attraction between Shuichi Saihara and Kaede Akamatsu.  
No one could deny it.  
No one except Kaede Akamatsu and Shuichi Saihara, that is.

They seemed blissfully unaware of their attraction to each-other. Unaware of their boundless uncontrollable lust.  
Every time they met they didn't show it, but everyone knew. Everyone knew what was really going on between them.

A war of lust.

And everyone knew that it was a unsuitable situation. No one wanted to be dragged into that war.  
Something had to be done.Or someone.  
In the beginning there was the ..

 

In the middle of all this, finally,Tsumugi Shirogane could stand it no longer.  
She found Shuichi Saihara, and pulled them to one side  
  
"Thats it! its ruining the team. Its clear you cant function while Kaede Akamatsu is around!"  
"What no! I am fine."  
"No. Its very clear. You need to do the Four-legged foxtrot with them"  
Everyone else in the room nodded at this.  
"But doing the four-legged foxtrot with Kaede Akamatsu...isn't that..umm...wrong?"  
"Oh, sure, its wrong. Very very wrong.  
But just because somethings wrong doesn't mean it shouldn't happen does it?"  
"No, I suppose not"  
Shuichi Saihara wondered off thinking of the four-legged foxtrot....how will he introduce the idea to Kaede Akamatsu? and would they accept it?  
One night Shuichi Saihara had been drinking too much gin & tonic.  
He felt very nice and enjoyed it very much.  
Then all the sudden he saw a stranger walking.  
Not just any stranger because real strangers dont exist!  
This one was evil!  
Shuichi Saihara ran to stranger and hit them, it was Tsumugi Shirogane!  
"How dare you..you.. villain! I kill you by murder!"  
"Yes, we fight now!"  
"No, I will take over your body and rape you!"  
No Shuichi Saihara screamed in agony. and he screamed a lots you know. it really really hurt. the pain that is. Trust me, youd scream hurt!  
Our hero took his mighty weapon and went balistik on she.  
but not before Tsumugi Shirogane plunged hermonster errection into the nearest female! "Ouch!" said Kaede Akamatsus sister  
"Oh no! It was my friend! And my friend there is really a man!"  
"My friend! said Shuichi Saihara, you are a man!" he said and saying he did!  
  
"Oh that is good" said Shuichi Saihara  
"No it is not! Mahaha!!. You see i must kill you because of instructions i got from the mystic guiter  
"But not today!", with that the villianess villian ran off into the sunset.  
And they journeyed long and far too reach their destined encounter with fate which was foresaw by a soothsayer with the ability to predict the future that hasn't happened yet!!....  
.  
"We must journey now to yonder to defeat thee the evil space queen of evil and to defeat thee and return spread our magic to this realm of Japan!"  
"Yes, Letus the final battle commencement start!"  
Our heroes arrived at the central district.  
"How will we find where she is based in this big city?"  
"We will never find him."

"Maybe not, look...there!"  
Behind them was a massive blimp sign with Tsumugi Shirogane Corp scribbled upon it in bold .  
So they found where she was,and entered the mansion...  
As they entered, it was strangely and creepily abandoned.  
"Come on" said Shuichi Saihara

..and then they went on their way!

"Lets take the ventalation shaft!"  
"Thats a good plan, so we can sneak to the roof undetected"  
So they got into the ventilation shaft.  
Kaede Akamatsu needed to remove some cloths in order to fit.So did Maki Harukawa, who stripped to her flower paturned bra. Kaito Momota joined in by removing his pants (even though he didnt need to because he was skinny and would fit in fine anyway without the need to remove his pants).  
Shuichi Saihara just took all the clothes off, it was easier.His manhold swung beneath him as he crawled into the passpage.  
They traveled upto the roof, ver the ducks, thus avoiding the security systems because they are smart.  
We are here, said Shuichi Saihara crawling out the duck, and putting his shirt on.  
Shuichi Saihara finally found a moment to pull Kaede Akamatsu away from the others, to have a private moment.  
"Shuichi Saihara we have to do it"  
"I know, my team told me as well. Apparently our feelings are causing problems for everyone else."  
"So we are agreed? We finally let our feelings out of their cages of repression they have been caged in all this time?"  
"Yes. For the team"  
"No...for us"  
Shuichi Saihara leapt on Kaede Akamatsu at that moment.The raging orca they kept locked up finally unleashed.  
Shuichi Saihara and Kaede Akamatsu quickly became a ball of body-parts. Arms, noses and shoulders all tangled together. Shuichi Saihara didn't know what bit to focus on, so grabbed a spare trouser snake and dived in.  
"More! More! More!" whispered Kaede Akamatsu to Shuichi Saihara.  
Their love making was like a sunrise of penis's. Its like they were everywhere - inescapable (not that either of them wanted to escape them).  
Things got...messy...from that point on.

 

Nearby the others occasionally heard screams. But politely ignored it.  
This had been coming far too long to ruin it now - and this team bonding was very much needed.  
"So you have come" said a voice booming from the sky  
A dragon appeared above them.  
Tsumugi Shirogane laughed at them from it.  
"Ha Ha Ha Ha"  
"I could gun you all down from here with my slingshot, but I would rather do this...personal style."  
she leaped down and landed at the far side of the rooftop  
"Ready?" she said, still laughing.

Shuichi Saihara removed his shirt and flexed his abs.  
"Yes. I am ready. "  
With that they leaped at eachother, metaphorical guns blazzing (which were littoral maces).  
"I kill you dead"  
Tsumugi Shirogane head butted Shuichi Saihara in the chest

Shuichi Saihara fell backwards in pain punching a few times before crashing to the ground.  
"Ha Ha Ha Ha" laughed Tsumugi Shirogane  
"You could never have defeated me, so why did you even try?"  
"I had too, for all that is good and just in the world."  
"Well now you will die. Goodbye."  
Tsumugi Shirogane leaned over Shuichi Saihara holding her penis.

"Quick Shuichi Saihara use this!" said Claritia ,chucking a nearby curtains towards Shuichi Saihara.  
Shuichi Saihara grabbed it and chucked it towards Tsumugi Shirogane hard, knocking her backwards....off the edge of the tall house they were on!  
"Goodbye, Tsumugi Shirogane have a nice fall!"  
"ARrrrrgggg"

  
"We are safe now, she fell to certain doom."  
Kaito Momota and K1-B0 got out from the cornor where they were cuddleing. "Thank you, you saved us all"  
"Dont mention it."

So they left the tower and went home. They lived happily ever after and had lots of kids.  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself


End file.
